


III. Track : Summer '78 - Yann Tiersen

by RubyFiamma



Series: March to the Beat of 8059 [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8059, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Summary] A/U in which Gokudera is a hitman for the Vongola Family and Yamamoto is a pro ball player. Drabble. </p><p>[Prompt] Write a series of sentences or drabbles with your favorite pairing based off of songs on your iPod or other mp3 playlist. Set it to shuffle and use the first ten songs you hear.</p><p>[Pairing] 8059, YamaxGoku, Yamamoto Takeshi x Gokudera Hayato</p><p>[Fandom] Katekyō Hitman Reborn!</p><p>[Rating] M - Contains swearing, violence, zombies, boys love (boyxboy/yaoi) and sexually suggestive content</p>
            </blockquote>





	III. Track : Summer '78 - Yann Tiersen

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] I don't own any of the characters belonging to Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or the plotlines related to the manga/anime. All credits go to Amano-sensei.
> 
> {Amano Akira, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!}
> 
> I also do not own the titles nor lyrics featured by any of the musicians in this collection. All credits go to their respective creators.
> 
> Let's get this party started!

**III**.  **S** **ummer '78**  -  **Yann Tiersen**

* * *

Gokudera Hayato is a hitman for Italy's largest mafia family, the Vongola. He's sent to Japan in July on an assignment to take out a rival family's drug lord. Upon doing some reconnaissance, he follows his target to a professional baseball game at Koshien Stadium.

Gokudera doesn't care for sports, he's a scientific kind of man. He doesn't pay attention to the teams that are playing but he has located his target and he sits two rows behind him. Careful to not draw attention to himself, he looks out to the field while keeping a cautious eye on the drug lord.

He sees a tall, olive skinned Japanese man step out to the plate, swinging his bat and tapping the dirt off his cleats with it. When he turns, Gokudera notices the back of his baseball uniform is emblazoned with the surname of the player,  **YAMAMOTO**  and number  **78**. He can't see the player's face that well, it's hidden by his helmet but something about his gait and his stance have Gokudera thinking he looks like an agile feline, graceful and lithe in the way that he moves. He doesn't know why but he feels heat spread across his cheeks.

When Yamamoto swiftly swings his bat and connects with the incoming ball with such a force, Gokudera can hear the resounding crack ringing in his ears. The ball goes flying into the outfield and Yamamoto takes off in a burst of speed, kicking up a cloud of dust behind him.

Gokudera can feel his pulse quicken, his heart beat faster as he watches the lean and limber man slide into second base before the opposite team catches the ball. He quickly stands and brushes off his uniform and Gokudera can see his face when he looks up at the crowd and gives them an award winning thousand watt smile.

Yamamoto's eyes scan over the crowd and Gokudera's heart stops when they lock right on to his. He cocks his head to the side, seemingly with a piqued interest. Gokudera wants to look away, his face is burning with embarrassment but he can't tear away his gaze.

Yamamoto then flashes a wide grin, larger than the one he showed the crowd and Gokudera couldn't help but think it was just for  _him._

The sound of the bat cracking snaps Gokudera out of his daze and he searches for his target who has now gone missing. He gets out of his seat to find him and it takes him the entire length of the game but he's lost his target.

As he's about to get on his motorcycle, he catches a glimpse of the baseball player, number 78, Yamamoto. He's making his way over to Gokudera and he tries to flee but his body won't move.

"Yo!" He waves, running over. "I saw you in the crowd, I was drawn to your silver hair... it's such a rare colour," Yamamoto says with that annoyingly wide grin.

"It's a medical condition," he lies under his breath.

Yamamoto rubs the back of his neck. "Haha, is that so? I'm Yamamoto Takeshi."

He holds out a hand but Gokudera doesn't shake it.

Yamamoto drops his hand and smiles. "Well, see ya around."

"Doubt it," Gokudera mumbles but as Yamamoto walks away, Gokudera feels regrettably lonely and in a spur of the moment, he makes a reckless decision.

He rides up on his bike, slowing down when he gets to Yamamoto who turns, surprised.

"Name's Gokudera. Gokudera Hayato," he says curtly. He can't hide the heat that creeps across his face and as he moves to take off, Yamamoto calls out to him.

"Can I come see you later?"

Gokudera pauses on his bike and looks back at Yamamoto, eyes wide and mouth open. Yamamoto is there, beaming at him, his hazel eyes bouncing with anticipation.

Gokudera turns his head away but not before smirking at the baseball player.

"Che... look me up!" he calls over the noise of his motorcycle and rides off.

Yamamoto comes to him that night and the next night and the one after that. He's insatiable and Gokudera doesn't know why but this man renders him weak and he hates it. He hates it, but he loves every moment he spends with this baseball idiot.

Gokudera eventually finds the drug lord and finishes the job but he guiltily lies to the tenth and tells him he needs more time to complete his assignment when really it's an excuse to stay in Japan. The tenth grants him his request and he spends the rest of the summer lost in 78.


End file.
